Florentius Baenius
|Base ID = }} Florentius Baenius is an Imperial priest of Arkay. He also serves as a master-level trainer in Restoration and an apothecary merchant to members of the Dawnguard. Personality Florentius Baenius is quite outspoken and loud in his interactions with others. Despite being a priest, he frequently makes wild claims about his prowess in combat and generally acts in a non-priestly manner. Supposedly the Aedra Arkay, god of burials and funeral rites, converses with him regularly. Other Dawnguard members such as Sorine Jurard dismiss this behavior as eccentric. Regardless of Arkay's involvement, Florentius repeatedly obtains highly detailed information that he would have no feasible way of learning otherwise—such as learning when one of the Dragonborn's friends have been kidnapped and having highly detailed information about the inhabitants of the radiant locations he sends the Dragonborn to. Interactions Bolstering the Ranks Florentius Baenius is rescued from imprisonment in Ruunvald, he agrees to return to Fort Dawnguard and aid the cause, which is where the Dragonborn first witnesses Arkay and Florentius interacting. Once at the fort, Florentius can be seen having traded his robes in for a set of Dawnguard Heavy Armor. Lost Relic Florentius asks the Dragonborn to retrieve an ancient relic that once belonged to the Dawnguard of old. The artifact must be retrieved from a radiant location. This quest is offered up to three times, each time for a different item. When asked about the old Dawnguard, he has quite a negative opinion and remarks that they were not the noble defenders that people make them out to be. He believes they were no strangers to looting and pillaging homes, and were even said to have hidden caches that bore their sigil. Supposedly, these caches can be opened using Sun Fire. Although these ancient caches no longer exist, the modern day Dawnguard employ a similar method of hiding supply caches for members out in the field. Rescue Save a random character from a vampire at a random location. He explains that he learns about the kidnapping from Arkay. The rescue target will usually express surprise when the Dragonborn rescues them, remarking that nobody knew to look for them. Kindred Judgment Florentius will be among the members of the Dawnguard who join Isran, the Dragonborn, and Serana, as they assault Castle Volkihar to eliminate Harkon and his court and end their threat over Skyrim, along with preventing the fulfillment of the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. After eliminating the lower-ranked members of Harkon's court on the bridge outside, Florentius will stay to guard the entrance while Isran, Serana, and the others head in to deal with Harkon and the rest of his court. Once Harkon is slain, Florentius will return to Fort Dawnguard, allowing the Dragonborn to complete any remaining quests for the Dawnguard relics they had not done beforehand. Wares In addition to typical alchemical wares, Florentius also sells two rare spell tomes: *Stendarr's Aura *Vampire's Bane Dialogue Conversations ;Kindred Judgment Isran: "Everyone! Gather 'round! Come on then, we haven't got all day! For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Harkon and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate! This is the time of the Dawnguard!" Florentius: "Burn them all!" Celann: "Kill the abominations!" Agmaer: "Victory to the Dawnguard!" Sorine: "Give him a crossbow bolt between the eyes for me!" Beleval: "Send the troll after them!" Gunmar: "Send them to Oblivion!" Florentius: "Praise Arkay!" Durak: "The prophecy is no more!" Quotes *''"It is my sworn duty to see Arkay's wrath delivered to all the undead. It's usually a good bit of fun, too."'' *''"Arkay's been watching over me for years now. He says he's not too sure about you yet, though."'' *''"Don't you worry about me. I've been through worse. I'll come out of this just fine."'' *''"Arkay be with you, my friend."'' *''"Arkay bless you, friend."'' *''"Potions my friend, potions! Possibly some spells. Maybe some other things I've forgotten about. Actually I'm not sure. Let's see, shall we?"'' – When trading. *''"Look, I'll be honest with you. I have no idea. But I'm sure we can find something worth your time."'' – When trading. *''"A noble cause, Arkay likes the idea very much, so I'm happy to help."'' – When asking for training. *''"I knew you had it in you! Arkay wasn't so sure. Between you and me, I don't think he expected you to make it. But not me, I knew all along!"'' *''"Arkay says we're going to win this. Well, probably."'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"Arkay and I will take care of the little ones! You find the leader!"'' – During Kindred Judgment *''"You'll be meeting my friend Arkay very, very soon!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard *''"You can't beat us!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard *''"Arkay and I shall stand triumphant!"'' ― During Destroying the Dawnguard Trivia *Various members of the Dawnguard don't know if he really does speak to Arkay or not. Among the quotes from the other Dawnguard members, are: "I've never heard of a Divine directly speaking to someone before..." "...Maybe we're just all a bit crazy to be here." *Whether or not Florentius actually converses with Arkay is debatable. There are no recorded instances of Aedra having frequent direct interactions with mortals, but Florentius regularly displays knowledge and facts that could not have been obtained through conventional means. *Despite his almost intimate relationship with Arkay, he wears an Amulet of Stendarr, which can be looted or pickpocketed during the quest "Destroying the Dawnguard." *Florentius is the only other character in that also claims to hear the words of a Divine aside from Heimskr. Bugs * After completing the main quest and going around asking Dawnguard members if there is anything one can do to help, they will all say, "speak with Florentius, he has something for you." When speaking with him, the dialogue option is not open to help. This can often be the result of already having a quest given by Florentius. Completing the quest, then returning to Florentius for another quest should help. If he still does not give a quest, it will eventually mark as completed when taking a quest from him later on. * Occasionally, Florentius may not have the dialogue option to complete the quest "Lost Relic" to acquire the Dawnguard Rune Shield. There is no known fix. * Florentius may become stuck at the Ruunvald Excavation and will not go to Fort Dawnguard. Appearances * de:Florentius Baenius es:Florencio Baenio fr:Florentius Baenius pl:Florentius Baenius ru:Флоренций Бений Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters